A Second Chance to Love
by nekonomiko
Summary: Ranma and Akane met after a few years had passed. Finally, the date that is the cause for beginning of the breakup! Newly updated chapter 10. R and R plz.
1. A Second Chance to Love Part One

Introducing: -----------------------------------  
__________________________________Ranma ½ Fanfic Production:

A SECOND CHANCE TO LOVE…

Part One:

Lazy drizzle swept across the peaceful streets of Nerima. The quiet surroundings seemed to contradict the memories of a certain martial artist as he dragged heavy footsteps towards the Tendo Dojo. In his hand clutched a worn out bag, an exhausted man whom have wandered for quite some years.

Slowly, the man approached the Tendo residence with great hesitation. A distant smile lit up his handsome face as he knocked on the door in his signature rhythm. A voice sweetly rang out, " Just a moment!" A pretty woman of twenty-eight years old gently opened the door and gasped when she realized the identity of the visitor. "Oh my, Ranma-kun," exclaimed Kasumi Tendo.

"Hi there, Kasumi," Ranma nervously waved before catching the unconscious lady.

*****

"Ranma-kun, please have some tea." Kasumi beamed her #famous# smile before settling down at the low Japanese table. "How long has it been since we've last seen you?" Kasumi gently asked as she kept an eye on her two daughters Yumi and Natsumi.

"It has been seven years since I left," Ranma replied while seemingly searching for signs of older memories when he and his father's presence in the house years ago. "Ahh… How's everybody so far?"

"Oh, right now I'm happily married to Tofu-sensei and devoting my time to the house and my children. Otousan had passed away two years later after you left and your father had gone back to the Saotome's residence. Nabiki is doing fine in her export and trading business and lives apart from us in her own apartment,"

Ranma nodded, he always knew Nabiki would have a terrific career or whatever the future has in store for her. Ranma clutched his nervous palms and shakily asked, "How about Akane? What has she been doing?" Kasumi's cheerful expression nearly fell for a second but she recovered in time.

"Oh my," Kasumi carefully answered. "Akane-chan had fallen into depression for quite some time when Otousan died. She would reassure us that she's fine and all, yet she has never went back to her old lifestyle. She had given up on martial arts and takes care of the dojo. She hires other sensei to teach the students here and concentrates on the management and promotions of the dojo. She had not dated a single young man since your departure." Ranma felt a loosening of tightness in his chest that he was not aware of and Kasumi caught this reaction with a gentle beam.

Kasumi chuckled, "Not that I think you really are concerned about the rest of our well-being, but Ranma-kun seemed more relaxed when you hear that Akane was unattached, huh?" Ranma attempted to stutter out a denial but Kasumi interrupted him, "Akane no longer lives with us, but she will be coming home tonight for the family reunion visit once a year together with Nabiki and will be staying for about a month. Tofu-chan will be back soon and I'm sure he'll lend you something nice to wear for your first meeting with Akane-chan." With a mischievous wink, Kasumi pushed Ranma into the guestroom; "Meanwhile you'll be staying here. Right?"

Ranma laughed, embarrassed and entered the guestroom to freshen up. Kasumi turned back to the kitchen to prepare the reunion meal, a hopeful smile lit up her face as she whispered, "A few years is enough for you to reconcile with Akane-chan. This couple is just too stubborn for their own good." A sly smile cross her pretty face as she whispered under breath, "A little nudge or too wouldn't hurt to hasten the pace for them though."

*****

Ranma stretched himself out on the futon and sighed as he started to recall the treasured memories of Akane and himself living in Tendo-ke and studying at Furiinkan High. "So much has changed around here. I just hope everything is not too late yet."

Ranma opened his bag pack and retrieved out a photograph. On the faded paper, a cute girl with short, dark blue hair turned to the camera while sipping from a straw was seemingly looking back at Ranma through her warm, chocolate brown eyes. He wistfully stared at the slightly burnt photo as a single drop of tear fell and he traced the outline of Akane's form, the incident that caused the engagement between them to end flashed in his mind in recollection once more...

~End of Part One~


	2. A Second Chance to Love Part Two

Introducing: -----------------------------------  
__________________________________Ranma ½ Fanfic Production:

A SECOND CHANCE TO LOVE…

Part Two:

The reflected gold flecks of Akane's eyes followed the path of a sakura petal with unfocused dreaminess. A breeze intercepted the petal halfway and tossed it haplessly out of its intended trajectory and ended up in the famous Nerima canal along the main street.

The resounding echo of school bell snapped her out of the meditative contemplation. She shook herself to alert state once more and laughed at her own silliness, "Old age must have caught up on me!"

A pair of quarrelling couple wearing the Furiinkan High's uniform reminded her of when she and Ranma used to hurl insults at each other. Before she further drop to reminiscing that particular past, Akane stomped on it determinedly and her small hands tightened on the steering wheel of her convertible. With a barely audible curse to herself for remembering a certain pigtailed boy, she took a few deep breaths were taken to restore good spirits.

"Yoshi! Tonight is the family's traditional dinner, don't spoil it now!" Turning her car keys to start her car engine, Akane drove back her childhood home in Nerima.

"Tadaima! Tofuu-sensei? Oneechan? Anyone home?" A pattering of footsteps came over the threshold as Kasumi's children threw themselves onto Akane, knocking her off balance.

"Yumi-chan! Natsumi-chan! Minna-san o' genki desu ka?"

A chorus of "Hai!" from the younger members of the family managed to produce an amused smile from their aunt. She ruffled Natsumi's hair affectionately and gave her nieces two lollipops. Happy sounds of them enjoying the sweets were interrupted by Kasumi's voice.

"Oh my, Akane-chan! Have you been giving them sweets again?"

"Oneechan!" Akane crushed her in a bear hug and Kasumi disengaged herself to examine her sister.

"You're looking well this evening. Any good news to share with me?"

Corners of Akane's turned up for a slight smile, "Our school's reputation has been on the rise and the expansion plans for new branches are coming up nicely."

Kasumi gave a small squeeze on her sister's hand, "Yokatta! So what would you like for dinner? I will prepare your favourite food as a reward." Before Akane could reply, a  
sleepy voice from upstairs drifted down.

"Who's there, Kasumi?"

Akane frowned. She turned to her eldest sister and asked softly, "Are there other visitors?" The wooden staircase made a creaking sound as somebody came downstairs. Eyes widening in shock, Akane finally met her ex-fiancé face to face after six years of separation.

Golden-brown yes met stormy grey-blue eyes. After a long moment of complete silence, one word managed to slip out between the pale lips, "Ranma!"

"Yeah, I'm back!" Ranma gave a small wave and smiled weakly at his ex-iinazuke.

Akane blinked, rubbing her eyes to make sure that it was just a figment of her imagination. Nothing happened. The person whom she had been thinking about was still there.

Ranma shuffled his feet nervously and waited for her response. He expected an explosion of Akane's legendary temper and not much reaction has been shown so far. The silence was unnerving.

Akane shook her head to clear her thoughts. With a polite bow to Ranma, she gathered her overnight bag and retreated to her old bedroom without another word.

The display of cold courtesy hurt Ranma as he recognized the girl's intention to dismiss him as though he was a mere stranger or an acquaintance. Ranma was prepared for her old ways of violence or words of rage, but this behavior left him feeling as if he lost his ground, unprepared and lost.

Kasumi took in the situation and shelved the information for later analysis. She chirped through the closed door of Akane's bedroom, "Ranma-kun will be staying with us for a while. Akane-chan, why don't you unpack and we will have a nice family dinner together?"

Ranma mentally thanked Kasumi for her timely save from the awkward atmosphere. Akane made a muffled hum of acknowledgement and the sounds of cupboards being opened signaled her unpacking.

The neglected daughters of the eldest Tendo sister gave a curious stare at Ranma-kun and mentally resolved to find out who the stranger was and his relationship with their favourite aunt.

~End of Part Two~


	3. A Second Chance to Love Part Three

Introducing: -----------------------------------  
__________________________________Ranma ½ Fanfic Production:

A SECOND CHANCE TO LOVE…

Part Three:

Akane concluded with a bow at the altar in the Tendo dojo after paying her respect to the ancestors and her parents. Inhaling a deep breath, she turned towards the pile of bricks set up earlier for training. A blue aura began to surround her as she stood in ready stance. A minute of silence was broken as her ki flared. With a loud cry, the high stack of bricks was demolished into dust in a blink of an eye.

Ranma stood at the doorway of the dojo, observing his ex-iinazuke since she commenced training. As Akane begun to start on a series of simple kata, he mentally analyzed on her martial arts level.

"Improvement in ki-control and strength," he silently noted. Wondering how her kempo had improved, he snapped out his reverie. Akane started on a few jabs and simple kicks before it escalate into a complex kata that consist of blocking, dodging and attacking an imaginary opponent.

"So, she did get help on her speed as well," Ranma saw through the blows that are almost lightening quick, had she challenged him before his encounter with the Nerima crew, Akane would have given him some trouble. However, the continuous outdoor training and battles over the past six years Ranma had long surpassed the difficulty and Akane's skill no longer posed a challenge to his speed.

Akane detected Ranma's presence and paused in a fake mid throw to call out, "Ranma, stop hiding. Come out of the shadows!"

The embarrassed boy revealed himself to her view and gave a weak cough. "Sorry."

Akane's shrug hardly eased the tension that had suddenly sprung up. Ranma fidgeted in uncertainty and hurriedly searched his mind for something to say, "Shall we spar a little?"

The dark brown eyes lit up at his suggestion but soon turned dark and wary again. "Do you want to boost your ego by fighting with me. No thanks. I won't be baited that easily."

Alarm flashed across Ranma's face as he tried to ward off any oncoming temper from the woman. "No! I want to see how is your skill level now."

Suspicion lowered a little more, Akane smiled, "It's all right. I won't hit you unnecessarily. I've learned to control my temper now. Shall we commence?"

Ranma sighed in relief and bowed at the altar after a short pause. He took a loose stance opposite Akane and waited for her to start the fight.

Akane clenched her fists tight and charged at him. Ranma saw this move and anticipated her attack for his stomach. The start of this sparring was rather similar to the ones they used to have, so he quickly flipped away in mid air and prepared to land behind her.

He was given a surprise when a fast kick was aimed at his shoulder. A quick turn was made in time to avoid the kick. Ranma landed a few steps further than his tended spot and he lifted his eyebrows in surprise and admiration.

"It seems that you're much better. I'll pull no punches this time round!" Ranma warned before going into his chestnuts fist's speed to block and counter-move against Akane. In two minutes flat, Akane was beaten.

Ranma waited as Akane rolled to a stop. She recovered faster than she had in the past and sat up shortly.

"Your defenses are definitely improved! I nearly missed the feint kick over there. Did anyone teach you?" Akane nodded. Upon no other information given, Ranma probed, "Who is it?"

A moment of hesitation ensured for a while before she replied, "None of your business."

Akane ended the conversation abruptly before Ranma chased her for further details, "I'm going to take a bath, excuse me."

With that, she bowed once again at the small shrine and turned back towards the Tendo residence. Ranma stared quietly at the retreating figure and wondered at her hot and cold treatment.

Kasumi observed the sparring in the dojo along with her two daughters with a slight frown of thought. A faint tug at Kasumi's apron broke her line of thoughts.

"Okaasan! Who's the new guest? Why did Akane-obasan ignore him?" Natsumi demanded to know.

Yumi followed her sister in a whine, "Okaasan, why?"

The mother of two pleading children was spared the agony of answering when Tofuu-sensei returned. "Otousan!" came the chorus as the two girls threw themselves at him.

"Natsumi-chan, Yumi-chan! Tadaima," a wide grin shone on the doctor's face.

"Anata, welcome home," Kasumi greeted her husband with a warm smile. Red hue spread across Tofuu-sensei's bespectacled face as he still had not gotten used to the affectionate term addressed by his wife.

"Kasumi-chan," He dizzily gave her a clumsy bow and she giggled at this usual display  
of fumbling klutziness.

Natsumi and Yumi persisted on their task of digging out information about the strange houseguest. The obvious curiosity on the tiny faces caused their young mother to relent on the forbidden topic of Ranma and Akane. Hushing the excited chatters, Kasumi promised to tell them the story at bedtime.

~End of Part Three~


	4. A Second Chance to Love Part Four

Introducing: -----------------------------------  
__________________________________Ranma ½ Fanfic Production:  
-----------------------------------  
  
A SECOND CHANCE TO LOVE…  
  
Part Four:  
  
Nerima, Tokyo  
Year 1993, Spring  
  
"Ranma no baka!" Akane wearing the standard spring Furinkan school   
uniform swung her black school bag at a pig-tailed youth in red   
chinese shirt. The target of the furious girl avoided the attempts   
to hit him with casual ease and the seemingly insulting dodges   
drove her temper up by another notch.  
  
The legendary quarrel between the two reluctantly engaged couple   
had attracted the surronding crowd's attention, but the past   
destruction caused by them and their group of friends and enemies   
had taught them to avoid being caught in their way. The whispering   
and frequent glances at her and Ranma however, are enough to   
embarrass the Tendo girl to form a flaming-red blush.  
  
"Gomen nasai! I'm just trying to hurt him a little, don't mind us,"  
Akane called out to the unwanted audience and swiftly turned the   
blame on Ranma. "This is all you fault, why can't you just stand   
still to recieve what you deserved.  
  
"The day I stop and let you hit me, is the day you become a good cook,"  
He made a funny face at her and stuck his tongue out at her, "Which is   
probably never!"   
  
A twitch of Akane's eye failed to warn Ranma about the  
big mistake he made as he continued with his taunts, "Everybody know   
how you can never beat me in a martial arts fight. Not even when I tie   
my hands behind me and bind my eyes. You're as slow as a brick, plain   
sexless and kawaiikune otemba. Why would other male classmates try to   
date you is beyond me!"  
  
The group of curious viewers begun to back away as an eerie blue aura   
emerged from Akane. The words angered and humilated the teenage girl   
(and her cooking) and that was the last straw.  
  
The final bit of control snapped as her temper flared. Lifting her huge   
mallet from nowhere, she shrieked out her battle cry, "Shi ne!" Caught   
unaware, Ranma was flattened on the pavement of Nerima street. The crowd  
dispersed after the drama ended and Akane kept her mallet to continue on   
her way home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----^-^-----^_*-----^^;-----~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tadaima!" Akane announced as she changed out of her uniform into her gi.  
The baka had agitated her to start her routine in the dojo much earlier   
than expected. With a loud "Kyaa", the pile of brick were demolished in   
a moment.  
  
A series of "tsk, tsk" interrupted her in the middle of a very violent   
kata. Akane looked up to find Nabiki in a wry amusement. "Did Ranma-kun   
managed to piss you off as usual?" Akane gave an unladylike grunt and   
murmured about how he had insulted her in public.  
  
Nabiki's sly smile widened as she leaned against the doorway to assess   
her little sister's reaction. "Do you want to know what I saw just now?"  
Akane's suspicion was roused and she lifted one of her eyebrow in question.  
"Nani?" Her older sister lazily rubbed her well-manicured fingernails on   
her blouse and grinned, "Guess."  
  
Plain annoyance and impatience flashed across Akane's face as she nearly   
yelled, "No! Just spit it out!"   
  
Nabiki waved her hands at Akane's defensively and tried to dismiss off her   
anger, "Okay, okay. Your iinazuke had went off with Ukyou after the fight."  
She braced for her imouto's outburst and was not disappointed.  
  
"So what? He preferred to see his cute fiancees than a tomboy like me.   
He can go with whoever he liked, that was none of my business!"   
  
Nabiki chuckled at this predictable retort and shook her head. "You know,   
for someone who is in love, you have the weirdest way of showing it,"  
  
Akane's ears turned red and hurriedly denied the observation. "Who says   
I've feelings for Ranma-baka?"  
  
"Did I ever mentioned his name?" Nabiki asked innocently. A slight wince   
from Akane as she proceeded to pacify her sister. Bribes of dinner   
treats, and offering to lend her a few dressing items managed to seal   
her mouth.  
  
After the trade (or blackmail), Nabiki's expression softened a little   
as she gave a little piece of advice, "Akane-chan, try to tell him   
about how you feel soon. Male species prefer to know such things in   
black and white. At least show him some care and concern. That way you   
can ensure those women never had too many chances to steal him. And   
this advice is free-of-charge."  
  
"Arigato oneechan," Akane's lips lifted into a tiny smile. With a thumbs-up,  
Nabiki left the dojo. Akane sat on the floor in silence as she considered   
Nabiki's words seriously.  
  



	5. A Second Chance to Love Part Five

Introducing: -----------------------------------  
__________________________________Ranma ½ Fanfic Production:  
-----------------------------------  
  
A SECOND CHANCE TO LOVE…  
  
Part Five:  
  
"Akane, your cooking is superb! It's even better than Shampoo and   
Ucchan. After sampling your delicious meal, I'll never eat any   
thing else other fiancees cooked again." Ranma praised her cooking   
while stuffing his face with her carefully created "food-of love".  
  
"Honto desu ka?" Akane's eyes glimmered with tears of happiness.   
"I can finally cook!" she clapped her hands happily.  
  
Ranma's face took on a serious expression. He clasped her hands in   
utter adoration and murmured, "Akane-chan."  
  
She flushed at the word of endearment, "Nani?"  
  
"I lo... like..." the earnest look on his face caused Akane's heart   
to thump wildly.  
  
"What is it?" she held her breath, quietly urging him to say the   
words of love declaration.  
  
"Your cooking is even more poisonous than the biological weapon   
ever invented." Her face fell at his criticisms as she whipped out her  
trusty mallet to squished the infernal jerk into paste.  
  
The end of the mallet was about to make contact with the baka when an  
irritating buzz of an alarm clock interrupted...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----^-^-----^_*-----^^;-----~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane's fist popped out of bed covers to smash the annoying timepiece   
into tiny little bits. A pair of sleepy eyes emerged from the warm   
covers to survey the damage. Akane sighed at the dying ring of alarm as   
she mentally tallied it up to the fourth piece that joined the pile of   
machinery this month.   
  
"Jijii, stand still you dirty old bag!" A soaking wet pigtailed girl  
chased after an ancient and wrinkled man while yelling threats and   
shaking her fists.   
  
Akane glared at the fiery haired and well endowed girl as she reviewed  
her dreams. 'The dream probably wouldn't be too far from the real life,'  
She frowned. All except for the praise about her cooking and the near  
confession. The thought made her even madder.  
  
However, Nabiki-neechan did mention about being a little nicer to the  
jerk. Akane sat down at her desk and begun to plan on treating her   
iinazuke a little better. 'Even if the creep doesn't deserve it, at   
least it will make me fell less guilty.' she tried convincing herself.  
  
'Ranma always complained that I'm too tomboyish. Maybe if I dress and   
act a little more feminine, I'll get no more comments about my looks and  
femininity!' A tiny voice in her head snorted and whispered sarcastically,  
'You just wanted him to look at you and fall head-over-heels in love.'  
  
Akane ignored that voice and proceeded doing her morning tasks. She   
paid special attention to brushing her hair to a shiny sheen. A deliberate  
attempt to curl her fringe to frame her face in a seemingly careless manner  
succeed with a little amount of time and she applied a thin coat of dusky   
pink lip gloss. It is hardly noticeable by the teachers but will look good  
enough to anyone who stood close enough.  
  
She rejected the commonly used baby talcum powder and decided to apply a  
small amount of perfume that has a nice soft and feminine smell. A quick look  
in the mirror to make sure her pasted smile for Ranma is cute enough, she   
stepped outside her bedroom ready to face the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----^-^-----^_*-----^^;-----~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dining table were laden with the usual fare of miso soup and   
Japanese dishes. Akane approached the place nervously and took her usual   
place. She accepted the bowl of rice from Kasumi and tried to mutter a   
demure "arigatou".  
  
An ever bright smile from her oldest sister, Kasumi exclaimed, "My   
Akane-chan, you look rather nice today!" This attracted certain attention  
from the family as they inspected her for any difference.   
  
Nabiki looked puzzled for a moment before the matter finally dawned   
onto her. She gave a sly grin and pretended to make an unintended   
observation to the pigtailed boy after he plopped down ungraciously   
to suck down the rice and side dishes.  
  
"Ranma-kun, don't Akane-chan look especially cute today." Nabiki idly   
remarked.  
  
Ranma merely glanced sideways as he shovelled down the steamed egg,   
"She looked the same as usual."  
  
Akane's knuckles turned white from the strong grip on the side of the   
table. She swallowed back a sarcastic comment and sweetly asked, "Oh?  
How do I look normally?"  
  
Sensing the storm just below the surface of this calm tone, the family   
and uncle Saotome begun to back away. Ranma did not understand such signs  
and added fuel to fire, "Yeah, figureless and no sex appeal as usual."  
  
The twitch of the said female increased and she gritted her teeth.   
"I'm going to give you one more chance I'll pretend to ignore the stupid   
remarks you made earlier. How do I look normally?"  
  
Ranma obviously ignored the hidden warning. "One word to summarize.   
Kawaiikune!"  
  
Just like most of the times, he never saw what's coming. With a loud   
crash, Ranma flew off in the direction of Furinkan High in a standard   
"Takahashi Rumiko's hurt form".  
  
"Oh my, do you think Ranma needs to go to Tofuu-sensei?" she wondered   
in concern.  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes, "I'd think he would be fine after all those throws  
he had the the past year!"  
  
Everyone turned to see Akane's dark expression as she put on her shoes.   
She smiled rather brightly while holding back her tears. 'I'm not a   
weakling' she kept reminding herself not to cry. She took a deep breath and   
dashed off to school. "Itekimasu!" ("I'm leaving!")  
  
Kasumi saw her dashing towards school and cheerfully waved her sister   
goodbye. "Kyotsukete, Akane-chan!"  
  
Nabiki shrugged, "This time, I would say its Ranma's fault," she voiced   
her opinions to Kasumi. Kasumi smiled faintly as she comforted the two   
brawling fathers. Nabiki waved goodbye after finishing her miso soup before   
biding her goodbye and setting off to school.  
  
  
~End of Part Three~ 


	6. A Second Chance to Love Part Six

Introducing:

-  
Ranma ½ Fan fiction Production:  
-

**A SECOND CHANCE TO LOVE…  
**  
_**Part Six:**_

School at Furinkan High was noisy with chattering of students and occasional yelling from a frustrated teacher. The entire time from beginning of school to lunch break, our favourite heroine – Akane has been ignoring her idiotic fiancé making funny faces at her. Her patience (not that she ever has the long endurance of putting up with much lunacy around Nerima) drew to a close when she overheard some conversation between the male classmates and the other main subject of the last Jusenkyou incident facing Saffron of the Mount Phoenix.

"Oi Ranma. So how is the last trip to China? Seen any cute girls?" Hiroshi and Daisuke jabbed in each other on the arm in suggestive behaviour. "All the cute fiancées came along with you right?"

Ranma was in the middle of flicking a small piece of eraser at Akane's head when he stopped upon hearing their last misadventure. "Um. Yeah. So what about it?"

"Any close encounters with one of your cute fiancées? I for one will never miss a chance at spending time with one of them. Shampoo is a hot one!" Daisuke began his usual discussion on which fiancée he preferred as Ranma, out of habit, zoned out the sharing of opinions.

"Nah. My marital arts capability saved the day as usual. As for the cute girls, depending on which particular girl you are referring to." Ranma puffed up his chest despite his secret reluctance to broach the subject since his thoughts has been on the near-death of Akane and the failed wedding that followed. Many things he would rather put aside for time being until he could ponder deeper in peace and quiet.

'Oh man. Why is Akane still angry with me? I merely teased her just like any other times. I'll never understand women. Touché.' Ranma stuck out his tongue at the back of Akane's head as Akane with her invisible radar for any movements from her baka fiancé, detected the gesture and threw a table on his head.

"Stupid jerk." Akane muttered as she dusted her hands off any dust particles gathered from the table.

In less than a blink of an eye, the wall behind the classroom exploded as Shampoo boldly strode in. "Nihao!" Shampoo called out her usual greeting as she hefted the ramen carrier on one hand. "Where is Ranma?"

Daisuke pointed at a trembling cupboard just miraculously moved from the windows to the front of the blackboard. "He's there."

Shampoo revealed her white toothy grin and slapped a discount coupon to Nekohaten on his hand. "Two free meals on Shampoo's tab."

Shampoo strutted seductively towards the cupboard and threw open the door, revealing Ranma squashed up in a corner. "Aiyah. Shampoo have brought nourishment to husband. Husband must try." With great ease, she hefted Ranma out and sat him on a table.

With great gusto, the purple haired Chinese Amazon displayed a plate of Chinese braised pork on fried chow mein – a tempting aroma drifted to everyone's nose close in the vicinity. Ranma, being himself as usual surrendered to the temptation and begun inhaling the delicacy.

Akane sniffed in disdain as she glared at her iinazuke enjoying the food her rival whipped up. It had always puzzled her greatly how others seem to make cooking look so effortless and yet when it comes to her own attempt, people run away to avoid her creation at all cost.

Shampoo smiled as she flaunted her feminine qualities at Akane. "Airen, how is Shampoo's new dish?"

Ranma who was too absorbed in his feast, mumbled through his full mouth, "Great!" and not able to see as usual the reason for the animosity between the youngest Tendo and the Chinese Amazon warrior. It never occurred to him that Akane was hurt because of her insecurity of inability to measure up to the areas in martial arts or even normal culinary skills and that made her felt useless.

Akane, her face looking downcast for a briefest moment, recovered and gave her automatic reply without much heat this time. "I don't care. The jerk can eat any of his cute fiancées food all he wants. It is not that I am trying to please the idiot."

The boy-in-question upon hearing the rebuttal, was also too immense in protecting any of his pride left since his condition of turning into a woman, spoke without thinking, "Great. If only you get it into your 'uncute' head that you will never be any good. Face it. The only thing you can ever dream about beating me is just studying and yuck, math."

The blue-haired fiancée bit back any urge to burst into tears and mumbled out, "So I'm never good enough. Right?" Her voice contained all her doubts, pain and a last bit of hope hanging on a fragile thread.

"Yeah! Your legs are thick as trucks of a old tree. Your waist is like a thick bucket. You are not as pretty as me and the other girls. Your cooking is toxic waste! Heck, all in all. You are uncute and sexless!" Ranma counted the usual list of Akane's 'poor qualities', unable to differentiate the crossroad of this words were pushing them to make.

Tendo Akane, aged 17 and at the tender age where all young women were antagonising over the approaching womanhood of their lives, stood with her eyes shut tightly as each word hit her like a tidal wave.

Indeed, the words were repeated many times before, yet deep in her heart, she did not have enough confidence in herself despite numerous amorous active pursuing after her by countless boys. Tofuu-sensei who was deeply obsessed with her eldest sister Kasumi was the first male she really wanted to make an effort to appear more attractive and wanted, yet the kind doctor could not take notice of her presence the moment Kasumi-oneechan was even mentioned.

Young Akane's tender ego was bruised and was hardly recovered before a certain Saotome Ranma barged into her heart once more. Hurtful words were exchanged and moments were regretted. However, each few and precious times that Ranma showed even a slightest bit of concern or a simple word of praise was enough for a teenage girl to accept as crumbs of attention tossed in her way from people that really matter.

As time passed, as all these words are repeated over and over again, Akane begun to question herself whether this was the kind of future that she could foresee with Ranma. She was getting exhausted with all these words exchanged and coping with emotions that taxed on her. Slowly, it grew to an ultimatum that she voiced out in one last single question that will determine if her life will include Ranma at all, especially since the Mount Phoenix incident.

"Why then are you still engaged with me? You can just break it off." A soft-spoken word uncharacteristic of Akane was hidden with feelings of defeatism, tiredness and without her usual bit of life.

Ranma, at this point sensed something amiss. A nagging thought of warning was trying to get him to notice and Ranma, confused blurted out, "Because our fathers engage us by birth. It was a matter of honour." At that sentence, the voice suddenly died off as the last vestige the vibrant life in her amber-brown eyes faded at this declaration.

_So that was what was still holding them together, just a mere determination to uphold a promise by two fathers over some silly session of sake. _Her shoulders slumped as she fought back bitterness that begun to descend over her. She thought so and yet it did not relieve her of the wave of failure and pain that threatened to overtake her.

Slowly, Akane smiled and raised her hand to hit Ranma on the cheek. It was a blow that hardly sting and yet Ranma held his hand in astonishment as he felt he had just lost a greatest battle without even knowing what it was.

"Akane?" Ranma expected a beating from her iinazuke just like their usual routine. Yet, something in her eyes stopped him from going further.

"Saotome Ranma, from now on, the engagement between us is over. You are still bounded by the promise to Tendo, but it will not be me." Akane forced out a humourless grin, "You can try Nabiki with your usual charm, although unless you owe 5 oil mines, you won't be able to afford her."

With a casual wave she hardly could feel she could muster, the blue-haired girl turned and strode into the front door, the light from the afternoon sun momentary blinded Ranma as the door swung and she stepped into the open air and into a new future without Ranma.

_(End of Chapter 6)_


	7. A Second Chance to Love Part Seven

Introducing:

* * *

Ranma ½ Fanfic Production: 

**A SECOND CHANCE TO LOVE…**

* * *

**_Part Seven:_**

Ranma went back to the Tendo residence with trepidation. The last exchange in school seemed to give him a very unsettling feeling in the deep conscience and he hated to be bothered by something for prolong periods of time. The red imprint left from Akane's slap had faded long ago but the significance of the act left him wondering what had gone wrong in the daily routine of insults traded followed by the impending Mallet of DoomTM.

A whiff of burning wood managed to be picked up by his honed smell. 'Are people burning old furniture and clearing up old stuff so late at the end of spring? Last time I recalled, residents of Nerima had their yearly clearing since autumn before the New Year' (A.N: I'm referring to the Japanese New Year. Correct me if I'm wrong if I made a mistake on the dates.)

Ranma followed the burning scent and he was surprised that it had led to the Tendo residence which the Saotome family and himself put up. A girlish figure wearing Furinkan High uniform stooped down to toss in a branch to encourage the flames. Rays of golden sunlight hit her short haircut as the figure seemingly brushed away something on her face. Dark navy highlights were reflected upon the locks of hair and without a doubt. Ranma knew that it was Akane.

"Akane!" Ranma took larger steps to reach the girl. The girl in askance recognised the voice of her ex-iinazuke and hurriedly turned to go back to the house.

"Akane! Where are you going? I'm trying to tell you something! Stupid tomboy!" Ranma double in efforts to reach her, just before he broke into a brisk run after the girl, Kasumi and Nabiki come out from nowhere and obstructed his way.

"Ranma-kun, I have prepared a baked of cookies for all of you. Follow me to the kitchen for your share, ok?" Kasumi smiled, trying to guide him to the kitchen.

"Thank you Kasumi but I need to speak to the uncute fiancée of mine first." Ranma declined and tried to dash up to the stairs leading to Akane's room.

Nabiki however closed up and grinned grimly. "Ranma-kun. Get the hint. Akane prefers not see to you right now." In a rare display of sisterly concern, Nabiki exchanged meaningful eye contact with Kasumi. Kasumi smiled back encouragingly. "Frankly, after hearing from my sources of what you did, I do not blame my little sis."

Ranma's brow furrowed. "What do you mean? We just had our usual quarrel. She should not be such a petty idiot."

Nabiki sighed. As if she was speaking to a dense child of six years old, she began to make her point. "Ranma-kun, supposed Saotome ojiisan was better in martial arts than you."

Ranma interjected, "That will never happen. I am much better than oyaji."

Nabiki let out a long-suffering sigh and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Fine. Supposed it was Ryouga or Mousse who beat you in every round of martial contest." Ranma begun to open his mouth to protest as Nabiki held up her hand to silence him. "Quiet. Just imagine, ok?"

"If you are once a formidable martial artist until someone came along and defeated you. Before you could reconcile the defeat, others who are much better and better looking to you appeared one after another." Ignoring Ranma's sputtering denial, Nabiki continued, "You hope to train up and improve so that at least you are still considered strong. Then that someone who first beaten you told you how you will never be able to match up ever."

"All your efforts are like trying to walk a few steps while others around you improved by leaps and bounds. Not because you are lousy but simply because they are just the most gifted bunch of idiots the world can get all suddenly surrounding you in where you lived. You tried to be nice to a person and the person told you straight in the face that their efforts stunk. All your previous peaceful life disrupted by just one person's arrival. How would you feel if this continues for over two long years, hmmm?" Nabiki glared at the boy trying to digest and dissect the information gathered.

Ranma blinked and tried to visualize. Honestly, he could not as he had always overcome the newest foes and learnt new martial art techniques. It had never occurred to him that Akane's pace in learning new techniques are slower not because she was dense and hopeless. He could recall however during his short lapses of stumbling in trying to master new techniques, the dejection and humiliation the opponents shown him has nearly made him gave up, especially in one particular incident of Happousai using acupuncture to make him lost his physical strength. The pure agony of never able to do what he enjoyed best had hit him hard at that point but with the exhilaration of turning the tables back at his opponents subsequently made him forget the bitter taste of defeat.

Widening his eyes, Ranma spoke hesitantly, "Did I really make her feel that way in those jokes and teasing?"

Both elder Tendo sisters smiled in relief at how Ranma finally seen his folly.

Nabiki replied, "As a martial artist, I believe you know that better than us."

Ranma winced as he turned his face away in shame and regret. "I think I will stay out in the porch for a little while longer."

Kasumi nodded her head approvingly as she chirped happily, "I will bring out the cookies for you." Ranma thanked her and stood at the fire still blazing away.

A certain item being swallowed at the fire caught his eye. It was a solid wooden photo frame made of sturdy and expensive wood that contained a very familiar picture, a picture that he had spent last Christmas agonising before framing a very precious moment into.

Ranma stood stupefied for a while before he used his Tenshin Amakuriken to rescue the item. The nearly disintegrated photo with only Akane's face visible within the soot, still contained the vestige of looking huffily at the corner of her eyes at him and the other fiancées, never standing close to Ranma in the photo shoots in these two short years in Nerima.

A cool breeze came along and swept the picture from his numb fingers as he watched on the face of the girl he always quarrelled with, laughed with and shared many little moments with, being plucked out of his very hands.

'She would never…' The photo meant more than just capturing a moment in time as what other people would view from their perspective. To him and Akane, it had secretly meant the value of companionship with the group of Nerima friends since Ranma's arrival, a confirmation of something that was hidden just beneath the daily facade of childish squabbles.

Ranma snapped back to focus and raced after the photo as if his very life or reputation depended on it. It was a memento of them both fighting over Nodoka's favour, of Akane resignedly gave Ranma treats when he posed as a girl to enter ice-cream parlour for sundaes, a history in two years of Ranma and Akane.

* * *

Akane was propping her chin upon her hand, glazing out of her bedroom window and was seemingly deep in thoughts. Her eyes still retained the vestige of redness from the crying after she reached home.

'Perhaps I have been too hasty on my part. Is it fair to Ranma?' Her conscious pricked since she calmed down after burning the evidence of memories once shared with the younger Saotome.

The anger raises its head and retorted, 'Well, what about the times when he made of fun you and hurt you?'

Indecisive, Akane felt that perhaps she should give a little bit more time for both of them - that is if there is anything that existed between them in the first place.

Just then, the door to her little thinking sanctuary was burst opened, the hinges groaning at the frequent abuse it received from the occupant of the room herself and the Tendo house guests.

"What the hell do you mean by this?" Ranma waved the nearly burnt photograph at his fiancée's face. "Of the trouble I went through at Christmas, from approaching Nabiki to running from the other rivals and pursuers, you think that it is all right to burn the present a person gets you?"

Akane felt rightly chastised and the words of apology and regret were at the tip of her tongue when Ranma snorted, hiding successful from her how hurt he was at this significant act. Anger was most pre-eminent and even though there was a cry just hidden at the bottom recess of his heart, he was used to squashing the last protests and instead focus at his most familiar weapon, anger and gratification.

"Well, go ahead and destroy all stuff that people gave you. I shan't be surprised that you are capable of removing what your friends and family gave you. Even your mother…" Ranma rambled on with his rush of fury and sadly he did not restrain himself at the most sensitive issue and finally cross the point of no return.

Akane begun to murmur, "Stop. Please. STOP IT!"

Ranma stopped in his remarks to notice tears of anger but most of all, the look of hatred and betrayal being shed because of him. Finally, his mind and heart connects as he tried to explain, "Akane. I'm sorry." Not knowing how to continue, Ranma tried to put his hand on her shoulder as his fiancée trembled with intense emotions.

"Don't touch me!" Akane screamed as she jerked back from his slightest touch. Ranma jerked back and inhaled sharply.

"Akane? I'm sorry. I was a jerk. I shouldn't speak about your mom that way. I don't mean it."

Akane tried to control her tears falling to no avail as she sobbed out, "Right. That is the problem with us. Don't you see? We always reacted before we realized that we are sorry. I am tired of all this repeated cycles. I wanted this torture to end."

Ranma tried again, "I will. This is just one last time." He used all his efforts to manage a weak smile to reassure her. "Just one last chance."

The deep chocolate brown jewels that sparkled with the tears that used to captivate Ranma glanced up in last bit of hope.

"You mean it?" Akane whispered.

Ranma regained more of his usual confidence and puffed his chest up in mock warrior style. "Without a doubt. A Saotome never makes a mistake twice." He pounded his chest for further emphasis.

Akane stretched out her hand in a friendly truce gesture. "It's a deal." She offered one of her trademark heartbreaking smiles that all the boys of Nerima and beyond, even the one pigtailed teenage boy whom she never knew about her influence on.

The heart of Ranma beat furiously at the effects of a full-blown Akane's smile and he gripped her hand firmly. "You got it"

_(End of Chapter 7)_


	8. A Second Chance to Love Part Eight

Introducing:

* * *

Ranma ½ Fanfic Production:

**A SECOND CHANCE TO LOVE…**

* * *

_**Part Eight:**_

Nabiki threw up her arms in surrender. "I gave up!" After hours of preening and comparing numerous outfits upon outfits that would prepare her favourite younger sister for the looming date with Ranma on Friday, the overly conservative dressing of Akane very nearly drove the mercenary Tendo sister to visit a shrink for her mental well-being.

The youngest sister of Tendo family blushed in embarrassment. "Well, there's no way I'm going to let the pervert see me in those clothes!" She grabbed a silky toga top and displayed it to Kasumi.

Ignoring the "Oh my!" remark, Nabiki smirked teasingly, "You've got to admit that this will flatter any curves you have that Saotome have denied all along." With a long-suffering sigh, Nabiki dug deep into her closet and retrieved a sheer white blouse. "Alright, you win. Here, this is the outfit I've been keeping for that special date with a rich hunk in the future. Take it and don't bother me any longer with my past borrowing of your clothes and makeup."

Akane bit her lip at the transparent fabric and whispered, "I don't know… It's pretty and all but isn't it a little too revealing?"

Restraining a cry of exasperation, Nabiki pushed the pile of examined outfits and shake a simple blue sundress. "Wear the top as a covering for this spaghetti-strap dress and you'll be fine. You know, like a shawl over a dress."

Intense golden eyes scrutinized the combination and Akane threw her arms around the middle sister. "Thank you! Thank you!"

A rare soft smile drawn out by her little sister's exuberance was quickly disguised with a snort of superior air. "Of course I'm good. You had better have a good time or else Saotome will be in for a long modeling career with her female half."

Kasumi gathered the surprised Nabiki and Akane in a warm hug and said, "Mother would have been so proud of you two right now."

Akane squeezed them tighter and mumbled, "I couldn't have done anything without my two sisters."

With sniffles of sentimental laughs and teasing, the Tendo sisters continued with the tremendous task ahead of choosing makeup for Akane.

* * *

Ranma was sprawling on the balcony floor with his comics strewn around, without a care in the world. Genma strode past with a huge slice of watermelon in hand as he questioned, "Son, whacha gonna do for your date with your fiancée?

Ranma lazily waved off a buzzing fly as he swallowed his cold drink. "What date? Nothing more than a usual visit to the sundae store or something." His nose flaring, Ranma demanded, "Ya didn't eat all the watermelon that Mr Tendo bought, did yah, Pops?

Saotome Genma backed off warily with his precious slice, "Boy, a true man's got to see that his interests are well-protected." He tried to sneak off but Ranma caught his in his retreat.

"Yeah. So you happen to take your son's interests as well, right?" With a battle roar, Ranma charged forward for the fruit but missed and fell right into the pond. Emerging out as his girl half, cursed and pursued his father out in the yard, the impending date promised with Akane forgotten once again in his pursuit after the offender.

_(End of Chapter __8__)_


	9. A Second Chance to Love Part Nine

Introducing:

* * *

Ranma ½ Fanfic Production:

**A SECOND CHANCE TO LOVE…**

* * *

_**Part Nine:**_

The streets were bustling with activity where shoppers bumped shoulders with the office workers during the late afternoon. Standing in a corner near the Harajuku train station, a pretty teenage girl looked up occasionally in attempt to hide her anxiety at her supposedly first date with a certain pig-tailed martial artiste.

Some occasionally whistles from obnoxious boys dressed flamboyantly tried the fiery tempered Akane as she struggled with murderous thoughts of punting them into the high airs of Tokyo with the courtesy of mallet-sama airlines.

Her brownish-gold eyes reflected impatience warring with rising doubts as the digital clock of a nearby skyscraper approaches one o'clock, the time arranged with Ranma for the meeting. Fingers fiddle nervously; Akane stared at the soft fabric of her blue sundress. Sweat was gathering at her neck and she hurriedly sweep off the dampness, mind filled with taunts that Ranma would sing whenever the tomboyish traits were displayed before him.

'_Why are you dressed in like a girl in the first place? Your wide hips are hardly attractive in them. Just stick to your dogi. At least they suited your figure the most! After all, my girl-half can beat you any day!'_

A tiny voice of reason broke gently in the middle of her insecurities, _'Stop being mean and judgmental of Ranma. Give him a chance! He did promise to come and make up for some of the comments made the other day.' _

That same tiny voice has unknowingly been saving Ranma from more physical punishment when Akane felt that he deserved more than what she dished out for his insensitivity. However, the insecure girl has also underestimated that her restrain and forgiving nature had been just one of the reasons that Ranma stick out long in Tendo residence despite all the surrounding mayhem from battles and countless challenges.

Ranma stretched lazily after another round of never-ending battles with lost boy Ryouga. His confident smirk widen as the direction-challenged boy emerged from the Tendo pond in the form of his piglet self.

"Hah, your last round-about upper kick and thrust is no match to my Amakuriken. All these strength are not effective when ya cannot even land on me. Slow poke!" P-chan squeaked in outrage at the remark and tried to spring up and kicked his hooves, but Ranma merely snapped out his hand and stopped Ryouga. "Better luck next time!" Ranma sprung an airborne kick and the black piglet disappeared into the blue skies.

* * *

With a glance, Ranma saw that minute hand of the clock pointing at the eleventh digit; he suddenly recalled his meeting with Akane. 'Oh no! Now Akane is gonna be real pissed at me for being late!' With a mad dash, he jumped from rooftops to roof tops, and caught up with a leaving train at the Nerima station.

By the time Ranma arrive at Harajuku station, he had already been late for 20 minutes. A quick glance at the miffed face of his shorthaired appointed fiancée, Ranma nearly stumbled in his steps. The sunlight hitting her dark blue hair surrounding the fairness of her skin was a sight that caused many younger men around the streets to steal furtive glances. A sudden light breeze that fluttered the blue sundress around his innazuke's shapely thighs encouraged a young man who has been watching Akane for quite some time took a deep breath and tentatively approached the girl in the corner.

Ranma has never been blind to the attractiveness of Akane from the beginning. With too many attacks from both his and Akane's admirers, it had been crucial to hide any awareness so that additional trouble can be avoided. The audacity that that particular young man dared to take, Ranma felt a familiar constriction in his chest, allowed the momentarily stunned state to be brushed off and Ranma himself drew up to his full height and make his way to the waiting Akane.

Clearing his throat, the boyish new admirer of Akane stood before her and smiled. "Are you waiting for someone? I have noticed that you are waiting for more than half an hour and perhaps your friend isn't coming. I'm also ditch by my pal from our outing. May I treat you to lunch at the diner nearby?"

Before Akane could reply. Ranma interjected. "Well, if ya don't mind treating an extra person, we'll be glad to join ya!"

The startled man coughed in embarrassment and swept his gaze hurriedly. "Sorry, perhaps another day. I've spotted my pal up ahead!" A quick retreat and the stylish young man left the awkward scene.

Ranma stood smugly before a light punch from his fiancée interrupted his short taste of victory. "Baka! Why are you late? A martial arts practitioner should always keep his word."

Ranma shrugged sheepishly and averted his eyes from focusing on her. "The lost boy came around and wanted his usual share of my knuckle sandwich. I just cannot disappoint his effort to seek out a fight."

Akane sighed resignedly and signaled to a small restaurant tucked from the bustle of the streets. "Well, let's grab a bite there. Shall we?"

Ranma mentally sweated at his pathetic wallet with only 1000 yen. "Is it expensive?"

With a soft smile of understanding, Akane grabbed his arm and dragged him to cross the traffic. "Don't worry, I've got it covered. Nabiki had made reservations under her tab!" Ranma heaved a sigh of relief and Akane stifled her giggles as they stood in front of the restaurant's entrance.

_(End of Chapter __9__)_


	10. A Second Chance to Love Part Ten

Introducing:

* * *

Ranma ½ Fanfic Production:

**A SECOND CHANCE TO LOVE…**

* * *

_**Part Te**__**n**__**:**_

Akane bit her lip in nervous trepidation as she felt out of place in am extremely posh western style restaurant. Despite her being prepped up for such formal environment, she could not help but peered beneath her lashes at Ranma's black Chinese top. Granted, it was the nicer one usually reserved for dates with fiancées and impressing Ranma's mother Saotome Nodoka, yet in an environment where men are donned out in their best silk ties and well-tailored tuxedoes, Akane could not help but felt awkward in her sensitized image-conscious teenage mentality.

Ranma however, seemed to be densely unaware of the curious and even some spiteful looks thrown at his way, together with the pitying secret glances aimed at Akane, the unfortunate female companion for this socially unpolished "ruffian". The arrogance of the host showed them to their table, pulling out a chair for Akane as he smirked in a maddening way, as if he knew something that Ranma had missed out.

"Sir, I'm Kawajima Hitoshi, the host for your table. What wine would you like to go along with your meal tonight?" Ranma grinned, "Well, I'm sure martial artists need not drink alcohol at all occasions. I think I will have a root beer float! How about you, Akane?"

The navy haired girl upon hearing his request, wanted to sink and disappeared into the ground mumbled, "May we have 2 glasses of water please?"

The snotty young host, charmed by her flushed countenance nodded, "Coming right up, mademoiselle." He left the table with a brief wink.

Akane hissed in low tones, "Ranma, this is a high-class restaurant. Leave the orders to me before embarrassing us any further."

His forehead creased in bewilderment, Ranma whispered back, "What did I do?"

"People are staring at us as if we were unable to pay for a proper meal here."

"Um. Actually," Ranma tried to correct her, "We are unable to afford. It is under Nabiki's tab after all."

Akane rubbed her head in frustration, "Just trust me, we are definitely out of our league here." Many thought flashed passed in her mind, she begun to wonder if this date was a mistake in the first place.

The bread and soup was brought shortly and Akane tried to eat discreetly as she could, trying her best to recall and practiced what she learnt from the etiquette class she took before high school graduation. Ranma, who did not bother to attend merely, stuffed his mouth full with large mouthful of bread and lifting up the soup bowl to drink down in few big gulps.

A few middle aged ladies turned their red lips down in disgust as he continued the meal course with gusto, the steak knife scrapped across the chinaware as he devoured the main course. Akane tried to remind him to at least eat in smaller bites and lessen the noise level, however, Ranma shrugged off and replied, "I'm not in Picolette's residence trying to compete in martial arts cuisine eating. Besides, if you would recall, Picolette never eat in small bites anyway!" His loud guffaws jarred against the quiet ambience and Akane prayed secretly that the meal would conclude as soon as possible.

She should have never tried to hope for the impossible to happen in Nerima when the bill is finally brought. Akane blinked her chocolate brown eyes, puzzled by the mentioning of payment required. "Have my sister Tendo Nabiki mentioned about the meal was credited to her tab? The owner promised us a full course meal in return for the cancellation of a personal debt."

The host, Kawajima frowned. "I'll check with my boss. Please wait a little while longer."

He disappeared into the back office area and a few minutes later, reappeared, a look of further suspicion stirred, "I'm sorry. As my boss is on an overseas trip, he has failed to mention about this arrangement. Will you kindly make payment first? Reimbursement can be arranged once he returns from his trip and confirms this prior tab."

Akane flashed a look of panic towards Ranma when she realized that they were in trouble, as they did not prepare ahead of such miscalculated situation.

"Perhaps I can contact my sister for verification? There must be a misunderstanding. Do you mind borrowing your phone for me to contact her?"

The host hesitantly agreed. However, the attempts to reach Nabiki on her mobile phone and the Tendo residence were futile and the host was getting impatient. Finally, the looks of suspicion wear down her resilience of calm composure.

Akane weakly dragged Ranma aside, "Ranma, can you find Nabiki oneechan for me? I will wait here to assure the restaurant that we are not trying to cheat them of a meal."

Ranma begun to oppose but with a withering look, finally concede to her suggestion, "Ok. I'll get back as soon as possible." Akane broke a smile at his reluctant acceptance.

Akane explained quietly to the staff and they agreed to wait for the verification. With a wave of assurance, Ranma dashed off into the distance, as Akane stood at the doorway, firm in her belief that he would get her out of this situation as always.

_(End of Chapter __9__)_

* * *

**A.N: **I am sure the readers would be speculating what could have happened that caused a breakup between our famous Nerima couple. Do drop me a review. I would like some suggestions for me to improve my fan fiction. (Winks)


End file.
